I would do anything
by emo-geek-87
Summary: Puck and Kurt had an interesting summer. When Puck sings to Kurt in September it all come rushing back to them. ***Written for the puckurt Diva Off***


Title: I Would Do Anything

Author: emo_chick_87

Rating: PG

Word Count: 2650ish

Character(s)/Pairing(s):Puck/Kurt

Author Notes: All songs are credited at the end of the fic.

Warning: None I can think of.

Spoilers: All currently aired episodes are fair game. Slight True Blood spoilers in here too.

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, True Blood, Brokeback Mountain or any of the songs.

Summary: Puck and Kurt had an interesting summer. When Puck sings to Kurt in September it all come rushing back to them.

Written for the puckurt Diva Off

When Noah stood in front on the glee club for the first time since June it had been four days, six hours and twenty three minutes since THAT night. He had stupidly thought that everything that had happened over the summer meant that Kurt finally trusted him. Maybe even loved him. But now here he was, standing in front of all these people, giving it one last chance. Trying to prove himself to the boy he loved. Hoping that this time, for once, he would finally be enough.

Familiar piano notes sounded and Noah could see the moment Kurt recognized the song. When he finally opened his mouth to sing he could see the entire summer written across Kurt's face.

_And I would do anything for love,_

_I'd run right into hell and back._

_I would do anything for love,_

_I'll never lie to you and that's a fact._

June 13 was the day Kurt had marked on his calender for three months. After a life on living completely in the closet he had become quite adept at keeping secrets. The small smiley face that adorned that day remained completely unrecognized until Finn had done what he had done so many times before. Opened his big mouth and ruined it for everybody.

Kurt was constantly marveling at the transformative healing power of Sheets N' Things. Despite their inability to carry a halfway decent thread count or design an uniform that didn't induce a rash by simply being in the same room as it, they did manage to bring together two people that had been standing at a stalemate for far too long. And he really didn't even want to think about what hearing Puck sing Marky Mark did to him. Somehow that performance had effectively killed any lingering Finn feelings and promptly reignited the Mokawk fever he had been able to repress since ninth grade. So that how they got here.

_But I'll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way._

_And I would do anything for love,_

_Oh I would do anything for love,_

_I would do anything for love,_

_But I won't do that,_

_No I won't do that._

It was two weeks after the Arabian nights fiasco and four days since the egging of the shrew. The subsequent need to defend her honor led Finn and Puck into an uneasy truce. Which is why on Thursday Kurt was treated to an inadvertent striptease as Puck followed Finn past the privacy partition, tugging the polyester monstrosity over his head as he went. Kurt had barely contained the groan when he saw the small flash of tanned flesh as Puck t-shirt rode up. This little distraction was why he didn't notice Finn approaching his wall calender until he heard_ " What's on the 13__th__?_" It was also the reason he hadn't had the chance to formulate a lie about a Marc Jacobs sale or a Lady Gaga release. _" True Blood's coming back." _He clapped his hand firmly over his mouth and cursed himself for letting his last secret loose.

So because of Finn's big mouth he spent Friday with Finn on one side of him and Puck on the other during a rather uncomfortable season one marathon. Which was then followed by a slightly less awkward one for season two on Saturday. On Sunday came the setting of a routine.

Puck would show up at 8:45pm and flop himself down on Kurt's flawless white couch and Kurt would spend the next hour and a half throwing sideways glances at him, back ramrod straight whenever there were any homoerotic subtext. Finn sitting blissfully unaware of the tension.

On the third week Puck changed the game. Kurt had thought he controlled his gasp and slightly deepening breathe when he saw Vampire Bill and Shapeshifter Sam share that intense moment in the hotel room. He learned a few weeks later that his slightly parted lips and faint blush had sold him out.

Finn was in the bathroom and Kurt was cleaning up the mess, cursing buttered popcorn and boys for there inability to use napkins, when Puck grabbed him from behind and spun him around. Puck kissed him so quickly that if it weren't for the slight taste of Sprite on his lips and the buttery fingerprints on the fabric covering his forearms he wouldn't have been able to tell you that it wasn't his imagination. He stood there, hands clenched into fists as his side and eyes closed, until Finn clapped him softly on the back and asked him where Puck went. When he finally opened his eyes all he saw was empty space. It made his heart break.

_And some days it don't come easy,_

_And some days it don't come hard,_

_Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end._

He kept his ruined Calvin Klein shirt in a very Brokeback Mountain way. That week Puck had been over almost everyday after work and when he had left Kurt would run his fingers over the marks to remind himself that it really had happened. Kurt had fooled himself into thinking that he saw longing sideways glaces and pained wishful expressions. So on that Friday when Puck didn't show up and Finn said something about the girl that slipped her number into his waistband Kurt tried to fight the tears. On Saturday Kurt was grateful his dad didn't mention anything about the shredded one hundred and fifty dollar shirt sitting in the kitchen garbage.

_And some nights you're breathing fire._

_And some nights you're carved in ice._

_Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again._

That Sunday Puck waited until Finn went upstairs to get drinks to pin Kurt to the sofa and kiss him the way he had been craving all week. Puck was already working his way down Kurt's neck before he remembered that he was mad at him. He gave Puck a sharp shove and mumbled something about saving it for waistband girl. The confused look on Puck's face almost made him forget about ripped cotton. Thankfully Finn returned right on time. This time even he could feel the tension.

On Monday he found a note tucked under the clock by his bed. It made him forgive everything.

**Kurt, **

**Oh Baby, you're the only thing in this whole world**

**That's pure and good and right**

**And wherever you are and wherever you go**

**There's always gonna be some light**

**Noah**

_And maybe I'm crazy._

_Oh it's crazy and it's true._

_I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you._

_As long as the planets are turning._

_As long as the stars are burning._

_As long as your dreams are coming true, you'd better believe it!_

When he saw Puck bounding down the stairs in that hideous polyester he knew that Mercedes would definitely kill him and Finn might help, and that being with Puck might mean staying in yet another closet but it really didn't matter. He wanted Puck and, judging by the way Puck's face lit up like Christmaswhen Kurt threw himself into his arms, Puck wanted him too.

_That I would do anything for love,_

_And I'll be there till the final act._

_And I would do anything for love,_

_And I'll take the vow and seal a pact._

Later that night, when their limbs were tangled together and Kurt's hair was askew, Puck told him about the old collection of records that his father left behind. About how he would sneak down to the basement and listen to one record over and over again. About how he never told anyone about his weird love of the 80's mullet rocker because it was decidedly not badass. About how when he saw Kurt sing for the first time the only thing he could think of was that one lyric. About how he played it over and over again in his mind. About how he knew he was in love because of a Meatloaf song.

Kurt knows he's in love when Puck whispers the lyric into chest as he falls asleep because all of a sudden he's Noah. And thinks that maybe he always was a little bit in love with Noah.

Noah knows it's forever when he shows up on Sunday for True Blood and notices Bat Out Of Hell Vol. 1 and 2 on Kurt's CD rack.

_And I would do anything for love,_

_But I won't do that._

_No, I won't do that!_

_I would do anything for love,_

_Anything you've been dreaming of,_

_But I just won't do that._

It's been four weeks, three days and fifty two pretty intense makeout sessions before Noah tries any under the clothes stuff. His fingers graze the fine hair underneath Kurt's belly button and slip dangerously close to Kurt's waistband. It isn't until thick fingers are wedged between denim and warm skin that Kurt freaks out. He kicks Noah away and skirts himself up to the headboard. Noah puts his hands up. A confused, shocked expression hides his hurt. The confusion is all it takes to send Kurt into a screaming fit. He rages and Noah listens. When he tells Noah to leave he does without a fight. That's all it takes to convince Kurt it was the right thing to do.

_And some days I pray for silence,_

_And some days I pray for soul,_

_Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drugs and rock 'n' roll!_

_And maybe I'm lonely,_

_That's all I'm qualified to be._

_There's just one and only, one and only promise I can keep._

The worst thing about the walk home is Noah can still hear all the things Kurt said. He knows that Kurt really believes that this was just a summer fling that went too far. That Kurt was just a new project. Another challenge Puck had given himself. Bang the gay kid. You already have the head of the chastity club, eight Cheerios, countless cougars. He'd be a nice addition to the collection.

Kurt's words ring in his ears, even as he cries himself to sleep. Thinking that he should have told Kurt about all the plans he had for them. That he thought Kurt was his forever. That after just kissing Kurt he was ruined for anyone else.

_I would do anything for love._

_Anything you've been dreaming of._

_But I just won't do that!_

_But I'll never stop dreaming of you,_

_Every night of my life._

_No way._

_And I would do anything for love._

_But I won't do that._

_No I won't do that._

After three sleepless nights, four intense crying jags and enough unreturned phone calls that even Burt had told him to give it a rest, Noah knew what he had to do. Kurt thought this wasn't serious for him. That in the end he would be ashamed of anything they shared. That if Kurt truly gave himself to Noah he wouldn't be enough for him and he would get his heart broken. Well that was bullshit and the Puck in him wouldn't let that slide. He'd sing to Kurt in glee and claim him in front of everyone. Because Puckerman's weren't cheaters and they didn't let other people tell them who to love.

Noah's voice rockets through him and the last week just melts away. All Kurt wants is strong, warm arms and peace. He's sure that it would be easy to fall into this without asking everything that had been running through his head since July. Since Puck had become Noah and Kurt finally knew what hope felt like. He can't just leave it there though. He knows what awaits them if they go through with this. Without even thinking about it he jumps up and sings the girl's part of the song Noah chose for him.

_Will you raise me up, will you help me down?_

_Will you get me right out of this God forsaken town?_

_Will you make it all a little less cold?_

The sharp crisp voice is a shock to his system. He looks at Kurt's swimming blue eyes and knows that he really should have told him about what he had planned for them. Noah planned there whole lives in his head. He knows that Kurt needs to get out of Lima. He knows that if he goes to all his classes and gets a tutor he could bring his grades up enough to get a scholarship to NYU. He researched what kind of marks he'd need. He went to the Learning Annex and hired someone to help him. Paid them fair and square too. He didn't even intimidate them for a discount.

_I can do that. Oh I can do that._

_Will you cater to every fantasy I've got?_

_Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot? Hot!_

_Will you take me places I've never known?_

_Now I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!_

_After awhile you'll forget everything._

_It was a brief interlude_

_And a midsummer night's fling,_

_And you'll see that it's time to move on._

Kurt knew he was high maintenance. He was bitchy and insecure. He judged everyone he ever met and had a spiteful tongue. He cared far too much about his skin and his wardrobe. He was pretty sure that the only person who really liked him was his dad and even that was only because he had to. What Noah was promising didn't make sense to him. He wasn't worth all this. He could never be everything Noah needed him to be. How could someone like Noah ever really love someone like him?

_I won't do that. I won't do that._

_I know the territory, I've been around,_

_It'll all turn to dust and will all fall down,_

_Sooner or later, you'll be screwing around._

_I won't do that. No, I won't do that._

The rest of the glee club looked at Puck kneeling on the floor in front of Kurt's chair in stunned silence. It was obvious to everyone just what he was promising Kurt but they really didn't understand what the hell was going on. Mercedes looked like she was ready to explode, Rachael was throughly annoyed because her flawless rendition of _"Summertime" _was being painfully upstaged and everyone else just looked confused.

_Anything for love,_

_Oh, I would do anything for love,_

_I would do anything for love,_

_But I won't do that._

_No, I won't do that._

As the final notes of piano drifted between them Noah leaned forward to kiss Kurt. He pulled back slightly and whispered, _"I'm not worth it"_, against Noah's lips.

Noah just shook him head slightly and kissed him hard enough to make him forget his own name before pulling him into a tight hug. He felt the_"Yes, you are" _against his neck before he felt his shoulders sink in relief and he let himself be held.

When he finally pulled back and smiled at Noah he felt eleven pairs of eyes burning holes into his skin. He didn't even get a chance to explain himself to anyone because Noah had picked him up in a fireman's carry and was heading out the door.

He wasn't sure if it was his favorite song in the world but he could definitely say that Meatloaf had earned his spot on the shelf next to his Gaga and his Liza.

The rest of _New Directions _watched as Kurt giggled against Puck's back as he ran down the hallway singing a really cheesy song.

_Oh Baby, you're the only thing in this whole world_

_That's pure and good and right _

_And wherever you are and wherever you go_

_There's always gonna be some light_

_AN: the songs used are "I would do anything for love" and "bat out of hell" By Meatloaf_


End file.
